After The Battle
by teknno
Summary: This is a redo of my After The Battle story if anyone was wondering!


Hey Guys! It's me the author, and I decided to restart this fanfic. I wasn't happy with how things were going, do I deleted it off my computer and off the website. I hope you guys can understand. :)

Harry walked onto the island Dumbledore was buried on. He approached the White Tomb pulling out the Elder Wand. He waved the wand and the tomb undid itself. He approached the tomb and went to go put the wand back in it's rightful place, but then he realized something. He snapped the wand in half and looked at the remnants of the Deathly Hallow. He put the wand in Dumbledore's hand and then closed the tomb with his own wand. He walked back to the bridge connecting this island and the mainland and looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Did you put it back?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes. Let's get back to the Great Hall." Harry told them. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the bridge until Harry bumped into something. The was a rustle and Ginny appeared in front of them.

"Here's your invisibility cloak." She said, giving Harry his cloak.

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"Summoned it after you revealed yourself to You-Know-Who. Can you two give us some time alone?" She asked Ron and Hermione.

"No. He said that-" Ron said before getting cut off.

"Ron, come on." Hermione commanded him. Hermione dragged Ron off to the Great Hall.

"Harry, I know that you said that you will not disappoint me by being in a relationship that you can't please me in, but-"

"Yes. But slow," Harry cut her off. Ginny hugged him then separated. Her expression changed from happy to angry in a second. She slapped him across the face very hard.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You ditched us for months with no explanation if you were ok or not! You went into the Forbidden Forest without telling anybody and got yourself killed! Killed, Harry Potter!" She screamed at him.

"Fair. Look, Gin, I'm sorry about that. I was just trying-"

"To keep us safe. I know you, and that wouldn't kept us safe at all! You were just doing what you think was the right thing, which isn't always the right thing!" She cut him off. Harry just looked at her for a moment until he hugged her and started crying.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I just… I… I'm so sorry." He sobbed. Ginny hugged him back, surprised. Ginny brought him over to the side of the bridge and sat him down on the railing. Ginny sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Harry, I… I don't know…" She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to do after this. I always knew I had to defeat Voldemort. I just never thought what to do after," He said, drying his eyes with his hands. Ginny ran her hand through his hair, leaning on him.

"We should get back to the Great Hall." Harry said, getting up. He led Ginny to the castle courtyard where most of the Weasley's were sitting on the stairs. Harry and Ginny sat down next to them when Harry started to doze off. Ginny felt a head on her shoulders and looked over to see Harry asleep right next to her. She threw her arm around his shoulders and squeezed him a bit. Ginny heard a engine approaching them and she looked around, only to see her dad's old Ford Anglia flying towards them. It landed in front of them and her dad looked amazed. He got up and ran over to it, feeling it. He took out his wand and waved it, causing it to start repairing itself.

"We can all go home together." Ron said.

"How's Harry doing?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Not too good. He had a breakdown earlier." Ginny told them.

Harry woke up laying in Ginny's lap. He sat up and looked at Ginny, who was still awake and looking at the stars. She noticed him sit up and she bolted up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"We were waiting for you to wake up to leave." She told him. They got up and walked into the Great Hall, looking for the Weasleys. They found them and walked towards them, intercepted multiple times by people inviting Harry to funerals. By the time they walked the gen meters to get to the Weasleys Harry looked a bit more grimmer. The Weasleys were sitting around a casket Fred was in. Harry looked at him for a moment but quickly looked away. Their trunks were already packed and were at stacked in a pile.

"Are you two ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked them.

"Yeah. I think so." Harry said. They bid their farewell to Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, and George, who were staying. Mr. Weasley started levitating their trunks. They left the Great Hall and entered the car. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat upfront and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry in the back in that order. Harry looked out the window as they floated up. They turned invisible and started driving through the air. They stayed silent until Harry heard some snoring next to him. He looked over and saw Ginny was asleep on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. He quickly fell into deep sleep.

Harry woke up when the the car landed outside the Burrow. They stopped and Ginny still hadn't woken up. Harry opened the door and exited. He turned around and shook Ginny awake.

"Wassgoinnon?" She asked, kind of dazed.

"We got to the Burrow." He told her, smiling. She got out of the car and rubbed her head. Harry opened the trunk of the car and pulled out his and Ginny's trunks. He started levitating the trunks and he sent them up to his and Ginny's room, respectively. Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat next to him. She quickly fell asleep in his arms. Ron looked at Harry angrily and got up.

"You said that you weren't going to disappoint her. You said you weren't going to date her!" He screamed at him, pointing his wand at Harry, Harry jumped up, raising his hands.

"Ron, why are you doing this now, instead of in the car? And I don't even know if we're really dating yet!" Harry told him, putting emphasis on yet. Ron just got angrier and shot a bat-bogey hex at Harry, hitting him square in the face.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed at him. Harry moaned and drew his wand, disarming Ron. Ron grabbed his wand and raised the hex, storming upstairs. Hermione ran after him, shaking her head. Ginny woke up in the commotion and looked at Harry.

"What happened?" She asked Harry.

"Ron hexed me! For dating you!" Harry screamed.

"Are we dating?" She asked.

"That's what he said." He told her. Ginny got up and drew her wand. She stomped up the stairs, Harry following her. She stormed all the way up to Ron's room, leaving Harry one floor behind her at all times. Once she got to Ron's room she burst in and pinned Ron against the wall, wand against his throat.

"You have no authority about who me or Harry is in a relationship with! Nobody does except me or Harry! So stop whining, and accept it!" She screamed at him. Harry caught her walking out of the room. She turned around at the doorway and shot a bat-bogey hex at Ron, narrowly missing him. She hurried back downstairs , Harry following her. She entered her room and sat on her bed.

"I can't believe I'll have to deal with him for four terms. At least I'll have you." She said.

"Yeah… I'll definitely be there." Harry lied.

"What are you saying? Are you not going to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I don't think so. I'm going to get a job at the ministry as an auror probably." Harry told her.

"What? When were you going to tell me?" She interrogated him.

"Ginny, can we talk about this later?"

"No, I don't think we can! You were immediately going to go and hunt more dark wizards?"

"I have been set up to hunt dark wizards for my entire life Ginny! I stopped bloody Voldemort when I was one! There isn't a lot else I can do!"

"Go to Hogwarts! Take a year off! Play Quidditch!" Harry stormed out of the

room and went downstairs. He entered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was cleaning and preparing breakfast in the morning.

"I heard screaming. Are you okay?" She asked him as she poured some tea.

"I just told Ginny I wasn't going back to Hogwarts." He said.

"Well the only reason she was going is because she thought you were going back. She turned down playing for the Holyhead Harpies."

"What? That's why she's… I'm so stupid!" He screamed as he raced up to Ginny's room. He opened the door to find Ginny sobbing.

"Get out. Leave here and don't come back. I never want to see you again!" She screamed at him.

"I'm so sorry. Your mum just told me… I am so sorry. You have too-"

"I mean what I said. So leave." She commanded him, still crying. Harry looked like he wanted to die. He went upstairs and put his very little belongings in a bag. He went downstairs holding the bag.

"Where are you going dear?" Mrs Weasley asked him, but no answer came. Harry walked a few meters away from the Burrow and apparated.

Harry appeared in the park outside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He crossed the street and entered the house. He walked in the dining room and threw his bag down. He grabbed a chair and threw in across the room, then ran into the dining room. He threw all the pots onto the ground and ran into the family room. He slammed his fist into a glass, shattering it. He sat on the couch and fell asleep.

Harry sat at the dining room table drinking coffee. He heard a door open behind him but he didn't move.

"I thought I'd find you here. After a few other places," Ginny said. She sat down next to him awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry about what I said." She continued.

"Don't be. Your dream was to play for the Harpies. And I ruined that."

"Recruiting isn't over. Also, being with you is higher on my list of dreams then that." She laughed. Harry laughed at this a bit, but was still sad.

"So is this you taking me back?"

"Two things I never thought I'd do I've done in the past few hours, break up with you, and have to take you back." She joked. Harry looked at Ginny, who was already looking at him. Ginny leaned in and kissed Harry. Harry kissed her back and they didn't separate for a few minutes. When they finally separated they were staring into each other's eyes again.

"I love you." Ginny said. Harry paused for a moment and then responded.

"I love you too," Ginny kissed him again and then stood up.

"The family is coming over today. We can make the announcement." Ginny said, bringing Harry to his feet.

Harry and Ginny sat down at the table next to each other. Bill got confused because no one else was sitting at the table yet. The Weasleys filed in and sat at the table. Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded. He reached for his wand just in case, as he knew that the Weasleys were very protective.

"There's something that I have to say." Ginny said, standing up. Everyone looked at her, wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Yeah Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Me and Harry are..." She started, then sighed.

"In a relationship." She finished. Bill and Charlie stood up, screaming at Harry, while Fleur smiled.

"Finally." George said. Bill shot the bat-bogey hex at Harry.

" _Protege!_ " Harry screamed, knocking almost everyone over. Bill looked at Harry angrily as he sat back down. Mrs. Weasley brought the food over and served everyone dinner. The dinner was silent and after the boys went outside for some reason, but Harry stayed inside. Harry was sitting with Ginny when it felt like a rope pulled him outside. He was forced into somebody's ands when he felt he was apparating. He felt a new sensation, like chest was slashed open. He just realized he was splinched. The Weasley men and Harry were in a back alley of the town by the Burrow. Harry almost immediately collapsed and coughed up some blood. He tried to feel his wound but his shirt was blocking it, but he felt the blood of his wound. He felt blood soak his chest and he passed out.

Harry woke up the next morning on the couch of the Burrow. He reached for his glasses and realized they were still on. He looked at his surroundings and saw Ginny laying down on the loveseat next to the couch. He looked around some more and saw he had no shirt on. He felt his cut and noticed that it was still open. He fell asleep again and woke up when he heard people talking around him. He saw Ginny sitting next to him, looking at Bill angrily.

"Harry, you're awake. I just want to say that it's completely my fault." Bill said approaching them. Harry saw Ginny get even more angry. In one swift motion Ginny got up, turned around, and punched Bill right in the nose.

"Of course it's you're fault! You had to summon him and apparate as soon as he touched you, without giving him a second to process what's going on!" She screamed at him. Bill cowered away from his sister (that was ten years younger than him) and stayed by Fleur. Harry looked at Ginny (Who was currently scaring everyone in the room except Harry) and she looked back. She grabbed Harry's hand and kissed him. Harry smiled a tiny bit and looked around. He saw that everyone was in the room and he went to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in his chest and laid back down. Harry suddenly realized what Sectumsempra probably feels like.

"We should leave these two by themselves." Mrs. Weasley said. There was a tapping coming from the kitchen. Bill walked in there and a minute later came in with the Daily Prophet. Harry saw the front page and it suddenly flew into his hand. Harry ignored this and started reading it.

"I was going to give it to you." Bill said as he walked into the kitchen. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder.

"Whose Antonin Dolohov?" She asked.

"A death eater. He escaped from Azkaban last night," He told her. Harry closed the newspaper and threw it on the coffee table.

"Can you get me some bandages?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny got up and went into the bathroom, bringing out some bandages. Harry took them and wrapped the around his lower chest, around the area he was splinched. He took out his wand and pointed it at the stairs, summoning a shirt. A shirt raced downstairs and landed in Harry's lap. He pulled it over his head and sat up, enduring the pain. He got up and saw that his jeans had a lot of blood on them. Ginny tried to make him lay back down, but he refused. Ginny got up when he did and hugged him. Harry kissed her and grabbed her hand. They walked into the kitchen where everyone was sitting eating pancakes. Harry and Ginny sat down together and took some pancakes.

Harry got his dress robes on the day of Fred's funeral. He finished putting his tie on and walked out of his room. He walked down to the living room and looked at the couch. Ginny was sitting there, alone, in her dress. Harry walked down to her and held his hand out. She took his hand and stood up. She looked at him and started crying. He hugged her and let her sob into his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm crying the much. this is so embarrassing." She said when she pulled away.

"Fred was your brother Gin. It's ok if you cry." Harry told her. Ginny hugged Harry and he hugged her back. He pulled out his wand and made a bundle of flowers.

"Fred would make so much fun of us if he knew what we were doing right now." Ginny said, smiling.

"Let's go find our seats." Harry told her. Harry and Ginny walked outside and found their reserved seats. Harry left the flowers by Fred's casket. People started to arrive and sit down. The funeral eventually started and Ginny sobbed even more. Harry cried a little during parts of it. Once the funeral ended Harry and Ginny went back to the Burrow and got changed. Harry walked down to Ginny's room. He saw her sitting on her bed looking at a picture of her family. Harry walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey." She said, looking up. Harry rubbed her back as she looked back at her picture.

"I'm going to have a busy week." He told her.

"You want me to come to the funerals don't you?" She asked.

"Please come." He pleaded. Ginny just kissed him and laid down on her bed. Harry did the same and they just stared at each other. For hours they barely moved until they both started to fall asleep. The next morning they woke up when the door flew open. Harry looked over towards it and saw Ron standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He screamed at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Get out Ron!" Ginny told him.

"No!"

"I'm going to say this one more time. You have no authority about who me or Harry are in a relationship with! Now. Get. Out!" She screaming at him as she walked towards the door. Ron obeyed her and stomped downstairs. Ginny slammed the door and walked back to her bed. Ginny sat down next to Harry and sighed.

"Don't get too worked up over him. He's just a super overprotective brother." He told her, smiling at the end. Ginny laid down on his lap and grabbed his hand.

"I wonder if he'll ever stop being like that."

"Ron? No. Your other brothers, probably." Harry said.

"Harry? How far do you think we'll get in this relationship?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get far, maybe we'll end it tomorrow. Hopefully the former." He said, sitting up. Ginny sat up too and they kissed. They separated when they heard banging coming up the stairs. Harry reached for his wand and had it at the ready. He tip-toed over to the door and stayed on one side. The door flew open and Harry had the man in a choke hold in a second, with his wand on the man's cheek.

"Bill. It's just you." He said, releasing him. Bill turned around and pinned Harry against the wall.

"Of course it's just me. Why wouldn't it be?" He asked Harry, angrily.

"Put him down Bill!" Ginny screamed at him, getting up.

"Shut up Ginny!" He screamed back. Harry looked around and saw his wand across the floor. He looked at his hand and pointed it between him and bill. He closed his eyes and started thinking.

" _Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus. Expelliarmus,_ " He thought, but nothing happened.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " He thought again, and a red light came out of his finger and hit Bill's arm, releasing Harry. Harry held out his hand and his wand flew into his hand.

"Harry, how did you…?" Ginny asked Harry, but Harry didn't answer.

"Bill. I don't know how I did that. But me and Ginny are in a relationship. You need to accept that. I get Gin is your little sister. But you have to understand that I am her boyfriend." Harry said calmly. Bill looked very angry and walked towards Harry.

"You lay a finger on her when I'm here, I never want to see you again."

"I've been told that before, didn't last too long." Harry told him, looking at Ginny. Bill left the room and Harry put his wand in his pocket.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked him.

"I don't know Gin." Harry lied. Harry sat down next to him when he saw a figure appear a few meters away from the Burrow. Harry rushed downstairs and drew his wand. He met the figure outside who was also holding his wand.

"Hello Potter," Antonin Dolohov said. Harry was silent. Dolohov shot a purple light at Harry. Harry blocked it and shot a disarming charm at him. He dodged it and shot the same charm back. Harry couldn't block it and his wand shot out of his hand. Dolohov mumbled something and the same purple light shot out, hitting Harry and knocking him down.

" _Sectumsempra_ ," He said, waving his wand. Harry was slashed all over his body and Dolohov walked over to him.

"You're going to suffer for stopping him. _Accio Ginevra Molly Weasley_ ," Ginny shot into his hand and he pointed his wand at her.

" _Crucio_." He said, torturing Ginny.

"Gin- ny…" Harry moaned. He looked at his wand and tried to hide his hand out. He thought Accio as much as possible, but his wand barely moved.

" _ACCIO_ ," Harry heard and someone say and then threw it into Harry's hand. He pointed it at Dolohov and and did something he never thought he would have to do.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," He moaned. Dolohov threw Ginny aside and disapparated, dodging the spell. Ginny rushed over to Harry and put her hands on his wounds.

"He's going to die if we don't help him!" Ginny sobbed. Bill rushed inside and grabbed some potions. When he came out he was followed by all of the Weasleys. Bill pour the potion all over Harry's chest. The cuts stopped bleeding and they carried Harry inside. They placed him on the couch and gave him some dreamless sleep potion. He quickly fell into painful sleep.


End file.
